Amor Inocente
by xpurelovex
Summary: Len a caido en un profundo amor hacia su hermana Rin, pero el problema es que ella no logra percatarse de los sentimientos de su hermano. Tendra que hacer lo que sea posible para que se de cuenta, antes de que ella se enamore de otra persona.


Ay… soy nueva en este sitio… espero que me traten con un poco de compasión si tengo algunos errores a lo largo de la historia, ¿Si? Ojala sea de su agrado –smile-

Atte.

La escritora –sonríe-

**AMOR INOCENTE**

-… ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan bella y perfecta?…- pensaba Len mientras tenía a su hermana frente suyo hablándole sobre su vida cotidiana. Siempre se perdía en su profunda y delicada mirada y mucho más si le hablaba con su fina y suave voz-

-¿Len, estas prestándome atención? –decía Rin chasqueándole los dedos al frente su rostro para que aterrizara- Por favor, esta ya es la tercera vez que me haces lo mismo mientras te hablo –lo mira ladeándole los labios-

Reacciona y se rasca la cabeza mirando hacia un costado- Lo siento Rin… es solo que –la mira y le sonríe traviesamente- Siempre me cuentas la misma historia de Miku y tu cuando están en clases –se levanta y le desordena la cabellera a su hermana- Ya sosiégate, ya pareciera que te quieres acriminar contra ella –se ríe-

Se ordena el cabello y lo mira dulcemente- Supongo que si tuviera que llegar a esas circunstancias, tú me ayudarías, ¿No es así?

Camina hacia la puerta sin emitir palabra alguna y le haciente con la cabeza como respuesta antes de salir de la habitación de su hermana.

Al salir de la habitación de su hermana pensaba para sí mismo de cómo podía ser posible de que amara a Rin… que no debiera ser así porque no era bien visto en la sociedad de que entre hermanos existiera más que un amor fraternal. En su mente se debatía el dilema de amarla o no.

A la mañana siguiente, Rin corrió hacia la habitación de su hermano para despertarlo ya que, para variar, ya era tarde y ya debían ir a clases si no querían que los suspendieran por atrasos.

-Ya voy, ya voy- decía el rubio corriendo tras su hermana- ¿Por qué nunca me haces caso respecto a los despertadores? Nos seria de mucha ayuda para que no estemos pasando por esto siempre, ¿No lo crees?

-Sí, es cierto. Pero ¡Los odio! Suenan demasiado y el sonido que tienen son incómodos, y se supone que uno debe de despertar de buen humor para comenzar bien el día –lo mira y se ríe alegremente-

-Si claro, es así como debemos empezar siempre el día. Corriendo al colegio y mas tu, que valla que apestaras el resto del día ya que no alcanzaste a tomar un baño –seguía corriendo como si nada, esperando que le respondería Rin por lo que acaba de decir-

Se detiene bruscamente y lo mira furiosa- Que… ¡¿Yo apesto! –corre hacia el para estrangularlo pero el logra escabullirse para huir mientras se reía en su cara-

Después de que ambos hermanos corrieron una distancia maratónica, lograron llegar al colegio a tiempo y el rubio es salvado de las garras de su hermana después de lo que le dijo para provocarla por la campana.

-Te odio- decía la rubia con sus dos cachetes inflados y sin darle la mirada-

La abraza –También te odio hermanita- se ríe irónicamente y entran ambos al salón para comenzar las clases.

Al tocar la campana para el primer recreo, juntos salen del salón yendo hacia el patio para juntarse con sus amigos, y cuando llegan ven a sus amigos sentados en el pasto.

-Len, ven aquí hermano! –decía Gackupo, uno de los alumnos del último grado escolar y gran amigo de Len desde que el iba en 6to grado- ¿Cómo andamos compadre? -le sonríe-

-Ahí nomas, tu sabes. Siempre lo mismo –se sienta a su lado- Que andar practicando para la clase música, que hacer nuevas canciones, que estudiar para los exámenes finales, que ¡Ah! –se estira en el pasto y alza sus manos al cielo- Estoy arto… solo quiero vacaciones

Le acaricia el pelo al rubio- Ya Len, ya saldremos de clases –se ríe y mira a Rin- Y tu hermanita –le extiende su mano- Ven aquí, pequeña –ella se acerca y toma su mano- ¿Que ahí de ti? ¿Estás tan cansada como lo está el flojo de tu hermano?

-No, yo si aguanto hasta las finales –mira a su hermano- Debería darte vergüenza. Nuestros padres se sacrifican para darnos una buena educación y tú te das el lujo de que quieres vacaciones –se cruza de brazos- Descarado –le evade nuevamente la mirada-

-Ba'h, cosa mía si quiero vacaciones, yo soy humano y me canso también –se sienta y al igual que ella se cruza de brazos evadiendo la mirada de su hermana-

Entre carcajadas dice el peli morado –A ustedes dos, quien los entiende. Se las pasan peleando. –los abraza a ambos- ¡Me hacen tanto reír!

El rubio se zafa de los brazos del peli morado y le replica que no es payaso de nadie y entre los dos estaban peleando mientras que la rubia los miraba lo tontos que ambos se veían en pelear por algo tan insignificante y trivial.

-¡Rin, Rin! Mira quien va allí –le decía Gumi apuntándole- ¿Lo ves? –la mira con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-

Mira hacia donde su amiga le apunta y se sonroja por completo –Pero si es él… -lo contempla- Es tan lindo –suspira-

-Valla que lo es –lo mira también y suspira junto a ella-

Len y Gackupo se detienen de pelear y les preguntan de a quien veían tanto como para suspirar así. Gumi los mira y les responde –Es Kaito y es el novio de Rin –dice con un tono picaresco-

-¡Él no es mi novio! –le responde la rubia inmediatamente a lo que su amiga dijo eso sobre ella- Es solo un amigo… -mira hacia otro lado para que no vieran su rostro que estaba ruborizado-

-¿Qué tiene él de especial que no tenga yo? –decía Len mirándose las uñas- Además, esta viejo y su novia es Meiko, ¿Cierto? –mira despreocupadamente a Gumi-

-Pues, ellos dos terminaron y por ende, ¡Rin tiene el camino libre para él! Bueno, si es que Miku no se lo quita primero porque a decir verdad, todas las chicas del colegio están locas por Kaito.

Ante lo que Gumi acaba de decir, Rin le dispara su respuesta- Miku me a quitado todo, el primer puesto de las clases de música, de la cafetería, de popularidad, ¡De todo! Pero Kaito… ¡Eso no se lo permitiré! –se levanta y pone sus manos en su cintura mirando al horizonte-

-Ese es el espíritu amiga –se levanta al igual que ella para darle ánimos-

¿Por qué siempre se tiene que enamorar de sujetos, que se, que no la harán feliz? Él es mi amigo y lo conozco, y sé que él no la hará feliz, al contrario, lo único que haría con ella es usarla como un juguete y cuando se aburra, como todo niño inmaduro, la dejara y buscara por otra para entretenerse… Quiero ver a mi hermanita feliz… siempre… siempre… -pensaba tortuosamente Len en lo más profundo de su corazón-

Uuf… me costó un poco a decir verdad iré de a poco para ir trazando la historia :P quiero mostrar los lados tiernos de mis gemelos favoritos cuando se trata de un tema de amor ojala que les haya gustado. ¿Algún Review ?


End file.
